bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiraishi Kagekyo
Shiraishi is the son of Shirokyu Kagekyo and Riiko Kagekyo. More commonly known as Master Of Acupuncture. Appearance Shiraishi is tall but skinny for his age. He has the same pale skin as his father. He also has almost the same hair color as his dad but a bit more to the pink side. He wears a beige sweater and jeans along with Converse Shoes. He always sucks a lollipop for some reason. He has a tattoo on his left hand, a seal given by Shirokyu to seal his power. Personality Shiraishi is as kind as Shirokyu, sometimes even kinder. He is respectful to elders as well, however, he gets provoked easily when someone insults him or his comrades. He likes meeting new people, more so if they aren't related. He seems to be able to get along with his elders and relatives well. He is more of a brain whiz than Shirokyu himself. Plot Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Unlike his father, Shiraishi is an Expert in hand to hand combat. To make up for his horrible Sword and Kido skills, he is truly gifted in Hand to hand combat. His master, like Shirokyu is Kyoto. Kyoto learnt that she should train her students in Hand to hand combat more to prevent another Shirokyu or Hitsuke. Average Swordsman Specialist: Though his father is Shirokyu, the known best swordsman, his Sword skill sucks. Shiraishi tends to forget to bring his sword with him. It seems that Kyoto was bent on training Shiraishi in Hand to hand combat so much that she totally forgot about using the sword. Kido User: Shiraishi is supremely weak in Kido. For some reason, instead of dealing damage to his opponent, sometimes it deals damage to him. Although he can use a bit of Kido, the highest Kido he can do is 20. Expert Strategist: Shiraishi, like his father, can see things from a many points of view. He can make up a plan in the middle of a battlefield. This however, worries his friends and comrades. He and his father is very proud of his ability and say that it is inherited. Average Spiritual Power: His reiatsu is considered great for his age but its pathetic compared to Shade's or Shirokyu's. However, his spiritual power is enough to make a hollow run away. Zanpakutō Shouten Shinjutsu (死鍼灸, Death Acupuncture) is the name of Shiraishi's Zanpakuto. When sealed, it is a Tonfa made out of red oak. Shiraishi usually holds them in pairs, proving to be his next strongest ability after Hand-to-Hand combat. Because his sword skills are bad, he fits tonfas really well. Shouten Shinjutsu has the ability to see that person's acupuncture points and act accordingly. :Shinjutsu Kyoten (しんじゅつきょてん, Acupuncture Point): Shiraishi uses his Zanpakuto's powers and sees his opponent's acupuncture points. He then charges his reiatsu into his hands in thin lines, throwing each of them at the respective Acupuncture points. However, when there is a storm or rain, his acupuncture point reading has no use. *'Shikai:' It's release command is "Sharpen" (さく, Saku); when released, there would be an illusion of needles all around Shiraishi. Only a great amount of reiatsu can get rid of the illusion. If the opponent believes that it is real, however, they would actually be pierced by those supposedly 'fake' needles. :Shikai Special Abilities: In reference of its name, Shouten Shinjutsu controls Acupuncture points and is able to read the opponent's acupuncture points. Depending on the opponent, the acupuncture points must be hit according to order or else it'll not work. Once an acupuncture point is hit, Shiraishi would continue to throw needles following the blood flow in order to block the blood. However, aside from its name, Shouten Shinjutsu can also project illusions. :*'Hari no Mai' (ハリの舞, Dance of the Needles): Shiraishi holds a needle in between all of his fingers and aim them at different acupuncture points. If the needles don't hit the points in the correct order, it would bounce back to Shiraishi and sometimes even injure him. ::*'Hari no Jūjika' (針の十字架, Cross of the Needles): Shiraishi fires those needle in a cross to hit both the acupuncture point and the opponent. Likewise, if the needles don't hit the point, it would bounce back and injure Shiraishi if he doesn't dodge it.